<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ruins From The Fringe by Wrongkiddo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054477">The Ruins From The Fringe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongkiddo/pseuds/Wrongkiddo'>Wrongkiddo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leucotome Corporation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Library of Ruina (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abnormality AU, Don't expect normal updates, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers for actual game, Tags will be updated with the story, You better play the game, relationships will be a surprise, this is for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongkiddo/pseuds/Wrongkiddo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard of alternate realities? Possibilities that could've happened at a different time, a different place? Perhaps calling a fate for another being that should've been dead from a tale you know? Even the chance of a person's personality, life, completely different from another.</p>
<p>So let me tell a story just like that. A different City, the same setting, but an alternate situation. A City where fragile humans absorbed by light, becoming Abnormalities from the Fringes of The World. And the lives of each, separating from the people we knew. Together, living out their newly found souls in The Ruins.</p>
<p>Keep your eyes buttered till the end.</p>
<p>(NOTE: I've never been able to play the actual game, I have only watch the story. Some parts may be inaccurate and out of character. And please remember this is a AU, not canon. Thank you for understanding. Oh yeah, there's spoilers too. Better actually play the game. And Lobotomy Corporation. Or at least read the story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leucotome Corporation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This is Supposed to be the Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The introduction of our "leading actors".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crumbling structures fall apart with movements of the earth. Plants overgrows in the buildings, the pigment fading.  The only signs of life are the... "things" moving about on the ground. I can't even describe them without having a headache. It's that bad. This is the Ruins, a literal no man's land. Said "things" would kill veteran Fixers or elite Corp. soldiers with ease. A place where an aura exudes the definition of the "foreign", "unknown", and "eldritch".</p>
<p>...To be honest, I can't actually described the details clearly. It's just abandoned buildings and things that shouldn't exist in the first place.</p>
<p>I would amazed if- Oh, look! A new addition to this apocalyptic environment!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Crashes onto a green overrun building*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...Abnormalities. How they got into one of the deepest parts of The Ruins? No idea. It's better to not question it until the future. Spoilers always take out the fun. I don't know how to write something properly when it's "fanfiction", but you better get used to this freeform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit, fuck...", the "man" cursed openly with his breath. He's wearing a simple black suit, the kind businessmen wear to their work. He holds a rusted sword, though it could be just the dirt accidentally sticking onto the metal. His face is very plain. Black hair, black eyes, everything monochrome. Or, all about him is plain, besides the pale complexion and professionalism he shows. This "man" is can be considered one of the main actors. In fact, all of the main actors are going to be introduced here.</p>
<p>The man's name? No, no, the <em>abnormality's human </em>name. Roland. That's what he <em>thinks</em> he should call himself, anyway.</p>
<p>"God dammit, we could've used that building too...", Roland said solemnly, " it would've been good resting area."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em> Don't tell you're actually expecting someone to get here alive or sane."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A young woman, looking in her 20s, appears dropping from the sky, wiping off dust from her sword, much longer than Roland. Her clothes are similar to Roland's, except her black suit has golden embroidering and wearing a red coat on top, very classy. Black hair with a bun at the top. Red eyes that can pierce through lies. Her name?</p>
<p>"Xiao, we got to use everything we can in this place! It could be something else too!"</p>
<p>Well, you got your answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh, we can talk about this at the base. Stop complaining about everything here.", she groans, " It's called The Ruins in the first place. What else were the people from the City supposed to call it?". "I mean, you have a point...", Roland trails off, "but still-" "Shut up, wasn't this supposed to be a warm up?", Xiao questions, "For our human bodies, anyways."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can't have Abnormalities looking like humans unless you can feel an "off" aura about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, fine. Do you want a signal, or?" "That'd be nice.", Xiao replied. "Now then."</p>
<p>They each took on their own fighting stance. The pressure from the both of them forced the greenery stuck on devoid buildings to sway, as if there was air filling the space just to see the two of them fight. The atmosphere ready, Roland and Xiao look towards a lone, desolate tower, a blonde lady with a ponytail, downing a nameless bottle of alcohol sitting next to a young man with square glasses, seemingly anxious at the stares directing her. I'd say the guy's hair is a shade of blonde, but I don't know what shade, I'll let think for yourselves.</p>
<p>"Um...Miss Olga?", the man gives out her name, "Do know what they're staring at you for?". "Don't act you're oblivious, Phillip.", she said in a slurred voice, as she was drunk, "They want an alarm. To start...a fight, something of that."</p>
<p>Olga starts to emptied the last drops in the bottle, then motioning it towards the sparring two. They nodded, knowing it to be the first signal. While faltering a bit due to a blurry vision, she throws the bottle with a small distance, each second feeling a whole minute. Finally, the sound of shattering glass snaps everything out of stillness. The two commenced their battle once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clashes of metal vibrated throughout the area. Strikes so fast that only a Veteran Color could describe clearly. Roland's hits were calculated, aiming towards the usual human's weak points, taking chances to hit towards the back, not caring about honor even though it was a spar. Xiao's were aggressive, yet strategic in the front. She could tire out multiple foes with the technique, straight forward and simple.</p>
<p>"You're barely focusing on your back! You have to step back every time I get the chance to hit!", Roland shouted through each swing. "To me, it's my way of fighting!", Xiao counters, "It feels like it was ingrained into my being!". "How about...changing...your strengths!?",the man yells as he puts more and more power in each swing, chipping out parts of special reinforced steel that failed to stick on his opponent's blade. "Well...I can't change...now, can I!?", she screams back, getting pushed back bit by bit.</p>
<p>"Damn...I can't win like this, not like this!". The air near Xiao became thick with heat stacking up. It seems as flames surrounded her being, like a beginning of a transformation. Noticing, Roland creates diversions at her back, then ending the duel with his sword's tip at her throat.  As the sounds of the fight left the field, faint beeps from the man's pocket came forth. Taking it out, seems that it's a warning device of some sort.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Abnormality Qliphoth Counter : 2. Prepare for immediate breaching if possible."</em>
</p>
<p>"Calm down. Even this device is telling you to calm down. Can't have you burn the Ruins into a crisp.", Roland said with worry, motioning Xiao to keep down her anger. After all, its the main factor to her "Abnormality form". Though still seething with anger and a sore loss as coal, hearing the sound of the warning was taken seriously, breathing in and out, following the basic steps maintaining composure. She slowly straightened herself up after Roland pulled back his sword. "At least I can calm down as quickly as becoming angry...".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! What're you doing, almost snapping!?", a voice of an alcoholic approaches them, "We finally found a place better than those Outskirts and the City, and you're trying to burn it down!?". Xiao lowers her head with shame, "I'm sorry...I was caught up in the battle and forgot you guys were here too." "Huh!?",Olga tries to grab on to the other girl's collar, until an unknown person holds back her wrist. "That's enough, Olga. If she apologized, then that's enough, right?".</p>
<p>"San!", the name Olga refers to him, "Wait, how the hell did you get here!?"</p>
<p>The man named San is wearing a dull blue coat with a black suit under it. Like Roland's, his features were plain, but there's professionalism and a sense of authority with it. The differences is that he looks younger, has brown hair, and a darker skin tone. No offense to Roland for the first part.</p>
<p>"Did you forget that we all linked the devices with Xiao's mood as a safety measure?", he pointed out, "Also, Phillip told me of the situation." The mentioned man was behind him, peeking out. "S-sorry." "Phillip!", Roland's attitude turned a 180, walking towards him and smiling. "How was I? How was my fight? What's the rating?". Although bombarded with questions, he took the time to answer them all. "Ah...you were great, both of you were! Xiao was assertive at the front, which is one of her best points. While she couldn't protect her back as well, I believe a few adjustments in flexibility can fix that. You were very out there, using every backhanded technique. But the more and more you use it, the more Xiao could expect it, as could other opponents. For the rating...I think as average 7 would be best."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al-right!", Roland pumps his fists, excited at Phillip's observation. "You really are the best at observing. Bet you could write a novel about what you watch." "A-ah, no, that wouldn't be possible. It's just watching other beings...", Phillip said, downgrading himself. "What are you saying? Your attention to detail is near perfect." San complimented, "You deserved praise for it." "No, that's only because I've only watched from the sidelines..." "I'll keep your advice in mind, Phillip. It's simple, but with openings.", Xiao responds, " Well, not like every fighting style doesn't have openings.".</p>
<p>A loud clap interrupts the conversation, coming from the drunk Olga. "Okay, what're we doing now? Going back to the base?", she asked. "Obviously. There's not really anything else besides renovating the building and exploring the Ruins.", San answered, "It's still an almost empty place, only with some basic furniture. We're lucky that there's enough beds and rooms for each of us." "But the roooms...the cracks...greeens...", Olga moans, "We have to clean the entire place just to feel comfortable! Can't we move!?" "Unfortunately," San declared, "Every structure here is covered in greenery or is territory for some other... beings living here.".</p>
<p>"We're not risking ourselves to <em>see</em> them, right?" Phillip asks, "I mean, we saw a few of them, but we never really fought...I don't want to risk my life for it..." "Yeah, they'd definitely make a normal human insane.", Roland remarked, "I could try fighting one if you want-" "There's <em>no way</em> we'll agree to that. Even if we can't die permanently, we'll respawned in that place.", Xiao interjected, "That place...X...394, some people called it? It's in permanent lockdown. You know what happened last time.". The other members turned to Olga, pulling an can of beer out of nowhere, popping the cap before replying. "What? It was an accident! Me and Roland were near and got out by chance! We even got the devices to gauge our Qliphoth...Counter,stuff. Everything's finnnneee.".</p>
<p>Roland sighs, rubbing his temple with stress from remembering the accident. "The only reason why we were able to get out because some of the friendly abnormalities stuck there and finding passes. Too bad none of them escaped with us because of restrictions." "Since it happened to the both of you, I want to assumed that it'll happened to all of us if we get killed. None of us knows what the layout of the building is beside you two." San said with uncertainty. "Being trapped there sounds like a hell from your descriptions of it." "I mean, everything we saw before getting here was basically hell, you know?", Roland replied, "But that place was a special hell. Like it's made specifically for us and abnormalities. Well...this is this and that is that, I guess.".</p>
<p>" With X-394 in near permanent lockdown, we're not letting ourselves get killed here. We can't enter the City without getting attacked or killed, so there's not much hope for rescuing missions.", San explained, "We are <em>not</em> going back there without an genuine good reason." "Isn't all of us a good reason?", Phillip wondered out loud, not realizing his thoughts leaked out. " It's either all of us or none. That's why we're not risking it...yet.", the acting leader said with assertion unlike before.</p>
<p>The word "yet" piqued the interest of the 4, staring with curiosity. " Huh. What's the "yet" at the end?", Xiao said, the first to bring it up. " Well, I don't know if it'll actually work out, since it involves a lot of manpower. And I mean a <em>lot</em> of it." ,San repeated. "I... don't believe that will be a problem, though?", the girl said questioningly, "It's just, we're Abnormalities. Our other forms would probably equal hundreds, if not <em>thousands</em> of humans at their peak strength.".</p>
<p>A small, but awkward silence filled the space. You could hear something growl in the distance of the group. And the thing Xiao said is actually true. All of them could destroyed a Wing if they wanted to.</p>
<p>"G-Good point, Xiao. Good point, but you know how hard it is to go into Abnormality form.", San pointed out, trying to break the silence. "We can train the transformations. That'd help, wouldn't it?" "Yes, that's a part of the plan. The start of it.", San continued, "All of us are powerful. Probably, one of us is able to move a functional building intact to another place." "Wait, are you suggesting-" "Moving X-394 to the Ruins? I am.".</p>
<p>Some short gasps followed through, thinking of his unbelievable plan. "Wait, wait, hold on. I specifically told you that the place is mainly underground, right? How the hell are going to move it?", Roland asked, concerned. "Actually-"</p>
<p>Before San could talk more, the growls and prowling of the monstrosities about grew closer and closer. Sounds that shouldn't be heard by weak-willed people flowed to the five, shaking at the sound uneasily.</p>
<p>"...Uh, could we go back to our base to talk?" "Good idea. Lets do that.".</p>
<p>After stretching their legs to prepare for the walk, the five Abnormalities went through the Ruins, towards an direction and path unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roland: That was a short chapter. The beginning and ending was kinda shit.<br/>Xiao: What did you expect? It's the prologue. And don't insult the writer, they're doing their best. Not their fault they shit at fighting scenes.<br/>Roland: So what are we going to show next? Our base?<br/>Olga: Doesn't seem like anything else to show, is there?<br/>Phillip: Ah, actually. San gave me a note about the next chapter.<br/>Xiao: I thought we're doing a End Note now though?<br/>Phillip: It's different. Anyways...he scribbled something on it before fainting.<br/>Olga: What-what happened!? Did he overwork!? Here!?<br/>Phillip: No, it's more like a faint from shock. Since he's not appearing here, he just gave me the note here.<br/>Roland: Well then Phillip, what does it say?<br/>Phillip: Uhhh..."There's going to be a timeskip.".<br/>Roland: Huh...Wait, what!? Hold on, no, no, no, wait, the Author can't just-</p>
<p>I can, and I will. You'll be able to meet the new "actors" anyway.<br/>-END NOTE-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorry, There was a Timeskip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do we really want to go the slow way? That'd be boring. Don't you want more actors? You got it.</p>
<p>Roland: Is this really a good time to do this trope? Can you even write those guys properly?</p>
<p>Well, all the events in my head is in the timeskip, what else am I supposed to do? And it's an AU, it'll work out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ <em>2 Years later</em> ~</p>
<p>Title.</p>
<p>The Ruins are...still deserted. Nothing really changed... except that the grounds were cleaner around some buildings that were inhabited by others. By "others", I believe you know who I'm talking about. Abnormalities. Lets take a peek in their lives now. For starters, their work life in the base. Well, they call it the Nerve Center now, the Nerve for short. Pretty extra, if you ask me. Lets move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Nerve building is...tall. To be more accurate, I would say it's 100 to 120 meters? I've never been into architecture. The first floor is obviously the lobby. There, a girl wearing an odd armor with similarities of a rabbit is behind an counter, sorting and straightening out papers. I know what you're thinking. Why would the Captain of the Rabbit Team of R Corp, Myo, be doing such boring tasks? How about I tell you that everyone in the Nerve is a Abnormality? I'll explain how more Abnormalities came later.</p>
<p>Just as Myo was finished, 2 identical girls like her entered the room, one panting and another annoyed and stressed.</p>
<p>"<em>Wow</em>, you were late by 1 minute this time. You're getting to the end of actually getting to work on time.", the counter Myo said in an mocking tone. "Well, 42 and 31? How many times are you going to keep this up?" "Shut up, 5. We can't help it. Since we should be rejects and dead, after all.", the Myo called 31 angrily said. "...And our home is far from here.". "Couldn't you guys just stay in the dorms here? The only downside is sharing rooms with the others." "W-We're going to be independent, whether you like it or not!", the panting Myo, 6 yelled out. "We even got approval from the Chairman and all four of the Executives!".</p>
<p>Right after 6 finished her sentence, an explosion was heard, shaking the Nerve a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit, no concrete fell. </p>
<p>"Oh, Oscar is fighting Nosferatu again." "Don't tell me one of their attacks hit here." " Wanna make a bet who's attack it is?"</p>
<p>It's a daily occurrence in the Ruins, apparently.</p>
<p>"Wait, this isn't time to be gambling! Well, Olga sometimes drags some of us to poker and roulette, but- that's not the point!", the counter Myo, 5, panicked, "I don't want you guys to get put down over something like missing work!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put <em>what</em> down?"</p>
<p>The voice echoed towards the room. Steps above from a stairway on the North end alerted the Myos. Phillip, with a worried expression, turned towards each of the Myos. "You're not going to try killing someone here, are you?". All three of the girls bowed to him, signifying his authority. "No, that's not it, Executive Phillip.", 5 answered him, keeping her posture bowing. " I was worried that 31 and 6 kept on getting to work late the past 2 months. I believe that moving out of the dorms we were assigned to negatively affected their routine.". "Ah, that...it's only been two months, hasn't it? You can't really help it, since the house you rented is one of the only livable spaces here.", Phillip replied, "The other structures are still in renovation. Please wait until the other buildings are finished." "Yes sir!".</p>
<p>"Now then, isn't it time you get to work? Which team do you two belong to?" "31 in the Training and 6 in Command, sir!" "None in my group then...off with you two. I don't want you to be any more late. Do Leucotome Corporation proud." "Yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, before we move on abruptly, let me explain the corporate rankings in this place, the Leucotome Corporation. Now, you may want to know why there's multiple Myos around in the Nerve first, but I'll write that later.</p>
<p>Obviously, the Chairman is the highest standing person in the Nerve. They basically own the entire place and can estate laws and rules in the Ruins, though it can be overruled by 3 or all Executives. Which brings me to the next rank...</p>
<p>The Executives. They are only an rank below the Chairman. Each Executive is the leader, manager, or chief, whatever you want to refer to, of their own department. The Departments are called the following:<br/>White, Red, Black, and Pale</p>
<p>The Abnormalities are not much for names, just so you know.</p>
<p>The White Department or Department of White, lead by Executive Olga, deals in the with the Nerve's inner workings and control of hostile and rapid Abnormalities and beings from the Ruins, imprisoned inside of Containment cells. They are in charge of Control and Safety.</p>
<p>The Red Department or Department of Red, lead by Executive Xiao, deals with the monstrosities of the Ruins, solely focused on exterminating them and protecting the Nerve and other living spaces. They are in charge of Disciplinary and Training.</p>
<p>The Black Department or Department of Black, lead by Executive Phillip, deals with observation and research of the environment and multiple species of flora and fauna in the Ruins, supplying information and descriptions of them. They are in charge of Information and Welfare.</p>
<p>The Pale Department or Department of The Pale, lead by Executive Roland, deals with exploration of the Ruins and collecting multiple foreign items, usually testing it themselves to make sure it's safe. They're also in charge of renovating empty buildings to make into livable areas. They are in charge of Architecture and Extraction.</p>
<p>There is also a Department the Chairman (San) himself uses. </p>
<p>Called the Chairman's Department, they watch the other Departments and make sure they don't step out of line, recording the each and everyone. Don't worry, they won't look into your private life, just your working life. They are in charge of Command and Record.</p>
<p>Each of them have their own Employees, Abnormalities, working in each Department, making use of their own unique abilities.</p>
<p>...Now, you might be familiar with these names. If you want a reason, here's an excerpt from San:</p>
<p>
  <em>"The team names?...To be honest, I plagiarized those names. Remember when Roland and Olga got stuck in X-394? They took a few items, one of them was this book. <strong>"Lobotomy Corporation"</strong>. That was our predecessor. Odd name, but fitting with us. We took a name related to actual lobotomy. Team names were recorded in the book, but I didn't want to copy it completely, so I managed to make a different system, I think. 5 Departments, in charge of 2 sectors of management. That's fair, right?...I really want to apologize for plagiarizing."</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Well, I don't think it's plagiarizing if you're using it differently, but San has a different idea about it. It's just inspiration from them, they won't complain! And besides, it's unheard of that dead men-</p>
<p>Oops. You didn't hear that from me, okay? A slip of the tongue. It happens all the time.<br/>...Go visit Lobotomy Corporation.</p>
<p>Lets just move on and see how the Departments are faring.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>White Department / Control and Safety : Pestilence From All Disease</em>
</p>
<p>Multiple Myos walked around, patrolling around rooms that seems to act like prison cells, multiple entities trapped inside. One of them opens, revealing a tall man with short blond hair, bangs nearly covering one eye. Annoyed was the only expression his face showed. </p>
<p>"God dammit...Myo 19, I've finished work on Nameless Fetus." "Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Yun. I will send it your progress to Information and Record.". Yun adjusted his tie and black coat, covered in some fresh blood, with the putrid smell of a corpse. "So, that's it? Or am I going to do overtime?" "Rose and Tamaki has already finished their work earlier. Rest assured that Stephan and the other Myos will handle the rest. ".</p>
<p>"Okay then,", he said, clapping his hands once at the same time, "I'll be doing maintenance work on myself now. You wouldn't mind...?" " "As long as you don't stay after work."...is what Executive Olga said.". With a small grin shortly appears on his face before turning his body towards a hallway, speed walking.</p>
<p>"He's still working on that cage again?", a voice called before burping, regurgitating odd colored bubbles. "Olga, I thought San told you to stop drinking at work.", Myo said, exasperated. "You can do that at your bar. The alcohol stinks, you know. Do you even shower?" "You're not even going to answer my question?", Olga asked, ignoring what the Myo said earlier. A defeated sigh came out of the armored girl. "...I already told you, it's part of his body. Or, well, he's attached to it. That cage...portal is half of the Abnormality Tír na nÓg Cage." "That so? good to hear you didn't forget." "Why are <em>you</em> worrying about <em>me!?</em> It should be the opposite!".</p>
<p>Laughter comes out of Olga's mouth, accompanied by blushing by Myo 19. From afar, a tall woman with long blue hair in a ponytail and a shorter, dark skinned girl with a white hair ponytail watched the argument.</p>
<p>...I really want you to know who the characters are without pointing them out, so go play Library of Ruina. It's tiring showing who they are while they talk.</p>
<p>"...Should we just deliver our reports at Olga's room?" "Lets do that.".</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Red Department / Disciplinary and Training : War From All Sides</em>
</p>
<p>"One, two!", yelled out a familiar voice, coupled with the screeches of an unknown creature. Xiao wiped some of her sweat off her forehead, forgetting that there's still blood on her entire arms. The light steps of Myos gathered near her, donning fully armed and covered suits.</p>
<p>"Executive Xiao, ma'am!". All of them simultaneously saluted the high ranking lady. A small bit of attention was shown to them before hearing gunshots farther away. A silence atmosphere came before footsteps joined into the group. A man dressed in all kinds of black, wearing a communication earpiece.</p>
<p>"Liwei, did you clear the area?", Xiao asked the man. "I did. A few ****** and **** there, nothing too special.", he answered while cocking back one of the guns on his person. "Even if it's not special, doesn't change the fact that they're a threat.", Xiao added. "We're making one round here, then we can move on to the last place." "Oh, about that, Yujin and Boris already went and clean up that area.", Liwei explained. " They figured that it was one of the most infested of *****, so they dealt with it before there could be any casualties to the Nerve.".<br/><br/>"I see...they always go on their own way...", Xiao complained under her breath. "I guess we can finish this up earlier than usual...Okay, this is the last round. After you finish up, you can head straight back to the Nerve or home." "Yes, ma'am!".</p>
<p>Just like that, the Myos scattered into small groups, like rabbits scavenging for food.<em> "Those two should be back here anytime now..."</em>.</p>
<p>As the lingering thought comes and goes, silhouettes of two people, a man and woman, came near Xiao and Liwei. "Hey.", the newly arrived man called. "Sorry we went on without approval.". While both were covered in blood, the woman next to him was nearly completely red, much more than Xiao and Boris themselves. She stayed quiet the entire time, not moving her face to show an expression that can give off weakness. </p>
<p>"...Why is Yujin covered in so much blood?" "There were more than expected. Should I apologize for taking immediate action without approval?"</p>
<p>The Executive sighed before replying. "No need. What's done is done. That's that and this is this, as Roland always say. Now lets go back. I already gave an order to let the Myos go back right away after they finish.".</p>
<p>"Yes, Executive Xiao!".</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Black Department / Information and Welfare : Famine From All Reason</em>
</p>
<p>Desks are all around the room. Clicks and the sounds of loading can be heard from the computers on each of them. Myos stared at them, as if a single mistake could ruin all their work. On one desk, is a androgynous boy, closed eyes and white hair with a side tail. He walked up to a printer, taking the fresh paper and reviewed it.</p>
<p>"...Yes, these are the contents of The Snow Queen, All-Around Helper, and others . Done by Rose.". You'd confused him for a girl if it weren't for his boyish voice.</p>
<p>The boy then turned straight towards a door, opening and closing after entering. Behind it, an office with Phillip sitting on a chair, surrounded by 2 stacks of paper and writing on one. "Executive Phillip, the work of Employee Rose is here.". Phillip slightly looked up, keeping his head near the paper. "Could you put it the stack on the left Yan?" "Okay.".</p>
<p>When the printed paper lightly fell onto the mentioned stack, the loud boom of the door hits the wall. " Executive Phillip, I got- oh.".</p>
<p>The stacks on Phillip's desk flew off, flying at every space of the place. Both Phillip and Yan stared at door opener, with faces saying "Why?".</p>
<p>"S-Sorry?" " ...Are you sure that's a good apology in this situation, Sen?"</p>
<p>The middle aged looking man was already greying at the tips of his short brown hair. Scars covered his face and most likely his body too. His stubble still gives him a good sex appeal rating. He wore the standard business suit, choosing for simplicity rather than the flexibility.</p>
<p>"...I'll pick it up." "I'll help, Sen." "Thank you, Yan." "It's part of my job.".</p>
<p>"Are Pameli and Pamela still working on the ***** info?", Phillip asked the two men on the ground, picking up the sheets. "Last I checked, they finished. They probably found something unsatisfactory with it.", Sen replied. "They'll be taking it to Yan for review later." "After you're done picking this mess up, please tell them to deliver it to me personally." "Is that info really important? It's only about-" "No, I just don't want Yan to work all the time." "But...it's my job." "Just because it's your job doesn't mean you have to overwork.".</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Pale Department / Architecture and Extraction : Death From All Time</em>
</p>
<p>Movements of stone and pavement swayed the earth, like a crack opening up. Though that isn't actually happening. In a blink of the an irregular slicing air, a heavily tattooed man with his chest sticking out appeared. Despite wearing a button black shirt, the patterns of the tattoos are shown in full display. Seriously, I bet it's for fan service.</p>
<p>"Whew...", he breathes, "Is this good enough, Executive Roland?". The mentioned man came out of a hole. A literal black hole on the ground. Crawling up, he wheezes out a sound an old man would make. "Yeah...yeah, this is good enough. We should be able to move without disrupting now...".</p>
<p>Although the noises of creatures drifted through the land, the steps of them didn't shake the ground. "Yep, we're done here. Lets move on." "Oi, over here!".</p>
<p>A feminine voice calls out to the two. A extremely pale woman, with a bun hold by a tie and two sticks. She wears a loose eastern robe, a kimono, I believe. A mysterious aura looms around her, though one would point out the bottom half of her body first, 8 spider legs supporting the balance of her human body.</p>
<p>"What- didn't I tell you that that attracts **********? Change back, Sayo.".</p>
<p>The spider legs of the bottom half retracted till the waist, 4 of each leg merging into 1 normal leg. It seemed monstrous at first glance, but the transition is pretty clean if you watch it to the end. She looked liked she wasn't wearing any pants at all, her thighs showing. Lets just say that the dress code is loose at Leucotome Corporation.</p>
<p>"Oh? You didn't bring Dante?" "She's getting heavier. Dante's in a safe spot, don't worry." "What a thing to say about her."</p>
<p>"So how's the infrastructure of the buildings?", Roland asks. "Besides the furniture scraping around the floors, nothing negative happened.", Sayo confirmed. " Dante's still surveying the other buildings. You'll be able to see the data when we get back." "That so? Lets go back. My shoulders are tired anyway.".</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>The Chairman's Department</em>
</p>
<p>Groans from a certain man were loud and unsettling. Next to him, 4 bodyguards. All of them Myos. Obviously, all of them are uncertain how to act with the Chairman.<br/>"Uh...Chairman San?" "Oh, sorry to worry you...something troubling came up." "Is it about Olga?" "It's about Olga. She's drinking at work again."</p>
<p>"The smell of alcohol is bothering the others. Some even drinking too. (Roland and Yang)" "Are you sure you don't want to instill sense to her?", a Myo innocently asks. "No, no, we can't do that. It's unethical.", San countered, "Just because I'm <em>pissed</em> at her behavior doesn't mean I should resort to physical power.". The Myos stared with some hidden judgement, due to directly imprisoning living beings with eldritch properties and researching them unwillingly, and some other actions that warrant an check up for a psychological assessment.</p>
<p>"Uh...Chairman?", an uneasy voice asked behind the door. "Come in.", San beckoned. The door opens, a disheveled man with a worried face. Some of his hair completely hides one of his eyes, small and dark. He has a goatee, not as attractive as famous actors usually have. "Pete, do you have news?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh..." "Since you came here, it must be important, right?", San goaded, "It has to be important if it's from you." "Oh, it's important, alright.", Pete answered, "It's something you'd faint for." "Lets hear it then." "...It'd be easier to show you.".</p>
<p>Pete left the paper on San's desk, letting him read it himself. Picking up, he draws to the fine print. Finishing, he goes on the main writing. Now actually finishing, with a hopeless smile, he placed the paper to its original place...</p>
<p>Before fainting with his eyes open.</p>
<p>"Chairman! Chairman San!" "Wake up! Wake up!" "Your job doesn't let you to sleep yet!" "Chairman Sannnnnn!"</p>
<p>The Myos gathered around him with genuine worry. Pete could only look on as San is carried off to the infirmary.</p>
<p>Well, it's a normal day for the Leucotome Corporation at the works.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, give me criticism.</p>
<p>Roland: You added the same words too often. It's good to bridge the gap, but...<br/>Xiao: I feel like you were trying too hard to make the chapter long.<br/>Olga: Too much describing people! You added spoilers in the tags, didn't you!? Everyone should know who they are with just the name!<br/>Phillip: Maybe you should've introduced all of the Employees? Also, what's with the ending? Isn't that too lukewarm? What did San read this time?</p>
<p>Oh, I decided to leaked out your all of your Abnormality profiles.</p>
<p>Roland: ...Oh, that's- WHAT!?</p>
<p>And something else that involves the next chapter. I guess that's the reason why San fainted.</p>
<p>Roland: HE SURE WOULD! What the hell!? That's top secret! You can't just-</p>
<p>Didn't I tell you before that I can and I will? Anyway, you can expect a new story in this series. More like information profiles to get to know the Abnormalities better. I can't describe them all of their abilities properly in this part of the main story.</p>
<p>Roland: Wait, hold on, no, come on! This is illegal! </p>
<p>...You know, I don't want to hear that from you Roland. We'll starting off with the Four Executives and the Chairman. See you next time.</p>
<p>Roland: No, don't turn it off! Don't you dare turn it off now! Wait wait wait-<br/>-END NOTE-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The City Can't be Considered a City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...<br/>Xiao: ?...What happened with your leaked profile plan?</p><p>Lets talk about that at the end.</p><p>Xiao:...Did you fucked up-</p><p>YES...Yes, I accidentally used a rough draft given by Roland. You know what, lets just move on.</p><p>Xiao: What ever you say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Chairman's Department, Conference Room</em>
</p><p>Roland comes in the room, a bit of dirt on his suit, most likely from exploration. Philip follows, adjusting glasses. Xiao, Olga, and San stared as they entered. "So what is it that you want to talk about?", he asks as Philip closes the door. "How important is it if you have to call in all four of us?" "Sit down.", San directed, pointing to an empty seat and table. "This might take a while.".</p><p>The Executives walked towards the closest seats from the Chairman, obviously wanting to listen. They watched with attentive eyes, not wanting to miss the talking. It was just these five alone, just like at the beginning. "As you know,", San started, "my Agent, Pete, also known as the Abnormality Hameln Infestation, can multiply and scatter live rats, being able to watch others through their eyes. A few months ago, I ordered him to send his rats into the City, where we first came into being. Do you remember why?".</p><p>"To see if the Corporations, Syndicates, Associations, or any other major organizations from the City could track and find us, right?", Xiao answered. "To see if they could try to find us in the Ruins." "That is correct, Xiao.", San said. "And they seemingly managed to capture one of the rats.".</p><p>"...And this is important, because?", Olga asked for the follow up, hiccupping. "...It's important that they managed to catch on that they're being watched. By us." "They don't even know that it's us in the first place.", Olga continued, "How are they going to track us because of a rat that's basically doubles as a surveillance camera?".</p><p>"Well, remember how I told you how Pete can multiply into rats?", San explained, " Being almost a literal hive mind?" "Uh, yeah." "It may be common to see rats in the Outskirts and Backstreets, but not in Nests. I didn't specify where to send them. And it just so happens that an Employee from a Corporation in one of the cleaner Districts caught one." "Oh...Ohhhhhhh.".</p><p>"Glad to see that you're catching on.", San remarked, "Investigation started about a week ago." "Do you know which District and Corp caught the rat?", Philip asked. "No.", San bluntly replied, "I didn't bothered to remember which.". "Sir, please remember these kinds of things." "It wasn't my idea in the first place,", San points to Roland, "It was his.".</p><p>All eyes went to Roland, who used a worn out excuse; "...I have a plan and, I was bored."</p><p>"Bored, my ass!", Olga exclaimed loudly, "What're going to do if they actually come here!? The blame's going on you!" "Okay, okay, I know this idea isn't one of my brightest ideas..." "...There's something to salvage in it?" "Exactly! You said it yourself Olga; Pete's rats basically doubles as a surveillance camera. As long as we keep them confused on why a rat is in that Nest and not leaking out the fact that it's our spy, we should be able to gain prohibited information.".</p><p>"...Prohibited information, as in their Singularities?", Philip's voice raised up. "What are we going to do with the info even?" "We're in the Ruins. The Ruins where there's relics and technology to be found that could have the same effects, maybe even better. The conclusion: we're going to copy them for our own benefit."</p><p>The "plan" he came up is an excuse. He just wanted to piss off a authority figure that isn't San. To be fair, his explanation wasn't that clarified.</p><p>"What about copyright?" "It's not copyright if it isn't the same thing the first place." "So we're pirating now?" "No, no, there's going to be some changes, it's not going to be the same thing."</p><p>The small scaled arguments between the four Executives were watched by San. He contemplated Roland's plan, as he weaved another one in his head.</p><p>
  <em>" Will this even work? They could just kill the rat without hesitation. Experimentation?...No, Singularities' products are usually marketed for humans, it'd be easier to find a poor sod to use it on from the Backstreets. I guess they figure out the rat is a camera and trying to find the senders? Perhaps they're trying to lure us...no, not that either. They don't even know that we exist from the start. I heard there's this Distortion Phenomenon that can make humans similar to Abnormalities but without the amnesia part. Maybe they think it's one of those guys? No, don't think so. I should I just- yeah, it's easier to get the products in person. Okay."</em>
</p><p>Finally, a long bang on the table caught everyone's attention. " I got an idea, and it might be easier than Roland's.". The quietness showed their attention to San. "...Why don't we just buy their products in person?"</p><p>"NO." "Wha- we don't need to go back there!" "It's a literal hell hole." "Not a good joke, San."</p><p>It was met with obvious resistance.</p><p>"Now- Now I know, that no one here likes that place.", San explained, "Humans there are... not without much morality. The only times you need to talk to them are transactions for the products. After that, you can come back." " How are we going to get inside? They would never let us get in.", Xiao immediately said, thinking up more excuses to not go. "Use Roland's black holes. They act as teleportation portals." "Oh, so you're abusing my powers now?", Roland asked, acting as a victim. "They're super convenient, Roland, and you better drop that act.", San advised, "It'll make things faster for you guys."</p><p>"And the money?", Olga spoke out, "Their shit's fucking expensive, and the taxes-" "We can kill a rich person and take their money. Rich people are usually assholes.". "So we're resorting to killing? Aren't we better than that?", Philip tried to challenged him. " We're better at killing, yes. If you want to assassinate, be my guest." "You know that's not I meant.".</p><p>Multiple excuses of not wanting to go mirrored children begging their mother to not go to the dentist, or places similar to it. Even it's taking a toll on San.</p><p>
  <em>"Abnormality Qliphoth Counter : 1. Prepare for immediate breaching if possible."</em>
</p><p>The warning came from his suit's pockets, the volume loud enough for everyone to hear. The excuses stopped rolling in, knowing how serious San is about this. "...So, how many excuses have you made up in your mind?", San finally asked, " I'd<em> love</em> to see you talk to me in Abnormality form.". One more problem, one more snap in his head, the Executives know, will results in major consequences to them, specifically. </p><p>Once the Counter goes down to 0, you'd be nothing more than a rampaging monster. A thing that needs to be put down. Abnormalities, however, does not have the concept of being "put down", the concept of "death", applied to them. After all, they originated from the human mind. You may break it, destroy it, but you can't deny it.</p><p>"Okay?...Okay, lets get on to business." San pulled closer to the table. "All of you will be able to choose which Agents will enter the City." "Wait... I thought you wanted us to-" "Well, I never said it had to be you guys. Decide which District to explore together. One from each Department will do.  That's it." "That's it?", Olga asked, "There's no need for loophole abuse, right?" "Yeah...Oh, only Roland needs to go, so he doesn't need to choose an Agent." "WHY!?" "Your black holes are convenient transport, that's why. Done?" "No-" "Okay, we're done here. The other Executives, prepare your choice of Agent to travel to the City. Drag Roland into it if he keeps resisting. We execute this plan in one week!".</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>~One week later~</em>
</p><p>"So the chosen Agents are: Rose from the White Department, Liwei from the Red Department, Sen from the Black Department, Executive Roland, of the Pale Department, and Agent Pete, chosen by the Chairman."</p><p>A Myo announces the choice of names in the Meal Break Room (You'll learn what room it is in a later chapter.) loud enough for everyone to hear. They all gathered outside in front of the main building to say farewell.</p><p>"Oi, oi, Rose...you'll come back, right?", Olga whimpered, face flushed red from drunkness, "You're like, the bread winner of my Department!" "I don't think you should say that in front of your Employees." " Well, it's true.", Tamaki replying while patting Olga's back, causing her to vomit. "You pretty much carry us to the goal. And you do most of the work for the contained willingly, so I can't deny it." "Where's Stephan? A bout of sudden depression again?" "Yeah...he's still contained. He always snaps at those times...", Yun muttered. "Do you want to meet with him?"  "No, but if you want me to stay if he gets out, then I'll-" NOOOOOOO! I don't wanna go! You gooooooooo! We respawn anywayyyyyyyssss..." "...Seriously, this woman...". Rose sighed back before looking back at the Nerve, with nostalgia before swearing that she heard Stephan's cries inside.</p><p>" You have your guns? List them all." "HK416, MG3 machine gun, AK-47...I repeated this 5 times yesterday, I don't forget that easily!", Liwei shouted at his boss, exasperated. "That doesn't matter! The City is a terrible place! You have to put your safety above all else! You're going solo in a District, okay?", Xiao clasped onto his shoulders, tightening. "Humans in that place have no morals at all, you're going to the Backstreets with Roland and Pete, so there's at least 60% chance you'll survive!" "Just how low do you think of the City?" "Low enough to touch the core of this planet!" "Executive Xiao, please finish your worrying at your home.", Yujin speaks up, standing besides her. "They'll be departing in five minutes." "I think it's better to repeat it, Liwei...", Boris said, seeing Liwei with a look of defeat. "Yeah...".</p><p>"Sen, you'll be going to District 13 in the Nest section of the place." Philip briefed his chosen Agent. "Are you sure about going? Even Oscar volunteered to go..." "I'm sure. I already made my choice.", Sen said, dusting off his clothing. "Executive Roland said there's a famous sandwich restaurant there too." "Please don't go there just for the sandwiches. Their Singularity product are called Moonlight Stones, said to protect the mind from any mental damage. Remember to kill someone rich for their currency. Make sure they're a shitty person too." "Got it.". The farewell was a normal one, beside Oscar silently handing him food containers, perfect for putting sandwiches in and adjusting the man's tie. "Get me egg sandwiches if they have them." a blonde girl named Pameli ordered him. "Get me those fancy finger sandwiches. I'm going to have tea with them in the future.", a identical girl with short white hair named Pamela ordered him as well. "Okay, fine...and Oscar, one of those Monte Cristos, with powdered sugar, right?" "...Yes." "Don't worry, I'll remember.".</p><p>"Shit...", Roland cursed quietly. He looked back at San, smiling, then to his Employees, Yang, Sayo, and Dante, also smiling. "Thank you for showing how an Executive of the Nerve should behave.", Sayo said smugly, "I'm sure you'll come out unscathed. You're ability is useful, after all.". "I'm going to kill you guys multiple times when I come back..." "Joking aside,", Dante hummed, "Besides other things, you're the only one of the group who actually knows the City. You <em>did</em> told us you've stayed there for a spell." "I guess you're the advantage they have of surviving there.", Yang said, comforting the man. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I'll protect them, don't worry. They can fight for themselves, though...".</p><p>"Pete, are you ready?" San turns towards Pete, reviewing his notes on the Backstreets and District 13. "I'm ready. I've been prepared ever since you told me about the plan. Scouting in real time is my specialty. The rats can do more, but having constant information overloads get to you. I can do this." "Do you have any weapons on your person in case of attack?", one of the Myos questioned. "A knife and a pistol, nothing else. I can just sic the rats on them.". He took said knife and pistol, to confirm his words. "...Are leaving now?" "Yes, yes..."</p><p>San clapped hands, giving the signal for departure. "We're ready to leave. Roland, prepare the black holes.".</p><p>Roland, while sighing, putted on his gloves. With two snaps of the fingers, two black holes form next to each other. "The left leads to the Backstreets. The right leads to the Nest. I made sure to put both in discreet areas so no one can see us arrive. Rose, Sen, to the Nest. Me, Liwei, and Pete to the Backstreets, right.".</p><p>"Okay then.". San look towards the Agents going in, expectation on his face. "Don't let me down.".</p><p>"Commencing retrieving Moonlight Stones." "On standby." "Got it." "Ready." "Fine...lets do it." </p><p>To their respective destinations, they went in, without a trace.</p><p>"...They'll be fine, right?" "If not fine, they'll survive. Don't worry." "Not if you're saying that!".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Xiao:...So, lets continue from the summary. You realized that you used a rough draft of Roland's Profile, right?</p><p>...</p><p>Xiao: Say something.<br/>Olga: Hahahahaha! You really thought it was a finished well written Profile!? Man, you must like even crappy written novels or shit.<br/>Philip: Olga, please...we're only 3 chapters in, you know. Maybe you should've waited till we were fleshed out enough?</p><p>I know! I realized that in the end!</p><p>Olga: Leaking aside, what's with the cliffhanger? Weren't you going add more?</p><p>I didn't want to keep people waiting. The longer you hold on to something, the faster people will lose interest, no matter if you release it or not.</p><p>Olga: If you say so... *Gulps down a flask*</p><p>Anyway, look forward to Roland, Liwei, and Pete's adventures in the Backstreets! Random trio, but bear with it.<br/>-END NOTE-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backstreets Always Smelled of Intestines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I...I don't really have anything to say right now.</p><p>Philip: Really? What about the plan-</p><p>I want to forget that mistake as fast as possible. Please.</p><p>Philip: ...If you say so. Shall we move on?</p><p>Yes please.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Somewhere in the Backstreets, District 13</em>
</p><p>An empty, yet spacious area in the place with clustered buildings emerges a black hole. Roland and Liwei walks out of the void unscathed, while Pete stumbles a bit upon arriving. They scan the place, making sure that they're alone, before talking without restrictions.</p><p>"For the Backstreets, this place is surprisingly clean.", Liwei mused. "It's one of the areas I chose. Figured it'd be the best starting point.", Roland said, yawning. "Had to stay up all night figuring out where to go because of San. What, did you wanted to arrive in a corpse-infested area?" "...I still can't get used to this kind of transportation...", Pete muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing, lets move on."</p><p>"So...which way do you guys want to go?", Liwei asked the two. He points and turns towards all the paths available. The more they see, the more of the Backstreets seemed like an inescapable labyrinth. "That's...going to be a problem.", Pete said quietly before cursing in a whisper. "Oh, I got this. We're going to HamHam PangPang!", Roland yelled, running towards one of the countless paths. "Wha- why would we go to a sandwich restaurant!? We're not here to sightsee! Plus, we don't have the money for it!", Pete shouted.</p><p>"Pete, we're stranded in a place where all laws are useless to enforce. Do you have any other place you have in mind you know where to go?", Roland points out, " You want to stay here, where anything can come by, or follow to a populated, famous food place where there's a low chance of attackers?". Pete stammered a bit with that point. He accepts the idea with a sigh, Liwei still thinking about it. "...What about the money? Ahn, is what they it here. Where in the hell are we going to find it? We all know that this is the poorer side of the City, so humans here shouldn't be stacked with cash." "Oh, hold on. They should have it by now." " "They?".</p><p>With a snap, a small black hole appeared, right upon Roland's palm. A wallet comes out, along with a bloodstained note:<em> "Found an bastard. Killed him. Apparently anything over 5,000 Ahn is considered expensive in the Backstreets. - Rose". </em>Opening the wallet reveals multiple paper bills, in the corners 10,000, 5,000 and 1,000, showing their extreme value. </p><p>"Uh, we are going by the U.S system, right?"</p><p>Well, in this case, yes. But, um, not really. Project Moon is from South Korea, so I want to try to make Ahn a similar currency to theirs...but I don't know how to calculate their currency values. I'm mixing up things a bit. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.</p><p>"Okay then." "Uh...who were you talking to Roland?" "Myself. Don't worry about the details."</p><p>The note falls from the wallet, floating to Pete, reading it. "How the fuck did get this from the Nest group?(Rose and Sen) We're literally miles away." "Oh, I guess this is technically the first time you see it. I can teleport anything, as long as it exist within reality.", Roland starts to describe his ability. "I can connect with others through it, they can put their belongings in my space, if I allow it. I have a hyperspace arsenal too, watch.". With an fake hostile intent, he summons 2 black holes, one with the heads of countless guns, ready to shoot. The other has the edges of pointed weapons, swords, spears, you name it. Pete nearly falls down to the ground, while Liwei gapes with his mouth.</p><p>"God-uh, can, you put those back please?", Pete politely asked. "Relax, I don't have a reason to kill you now, right?", Roland laughed while the weapons went back in, the holes disappearing to nothing. "It's not that powerful, compared to some others. It's just having weapons at any time, anywhere.". "That's still considered overpowered, you know." "Nothing compared to your unlimited ammo, Liwei. I'm a jack of all trades, not an ace of one." "Still impressive."</p><p>"...We wasted too much time here. Lets go." Pete interrupted, now with a more sullen expression. "Oh yeah, HamHam PangPang!", Roland exclaimed excitedly, taking a pamphlet exclusively about HamHam PangPang. "Here, the menu. You check out which sandwich you want as we walk there." "Have you...been there before? I thought-" "This is one of places I went to when I spawned for the first time." "Huh...WAIT WHAT-" "Lets go!" "YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THAT OUT OF NOWHERE-"</p><p>
  <em>Some time later...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HamHam PangPang, District 13</em>
</p><p>"That'll be 4,200 Ahn." "Here you are.". Roland hands the cashier a 5,000 Ahn bill, nothing eventful really. "...Here's 800 Ahn, with your Breakfast Sandwich with extra ham (Roland), Half and Half Temp Lobster Sandwich (Liwei), and Reuben Sandwich(Pete). Thank you for buying our sandwiches."</p><p>The man took the sandwich tray to the other two sitting at a corner of the restaurant, both anxious about the food served here. "Don't worry about every single thing you find in the Backstreets. HamHam PangPang is one of the only honest businesses in the City. The normal ingredients and cheap prices are huge hits with everyone. Just dig in.".</p><p>Roland sat down with them and took his Breakfast sandwich in his hands and took it to his mouth. The bread was toasted, with the scent and slight taste of butter lingering. It contained salted and peppered scrambled eggs, a type of soft cheese melting, yet not enough to drip at the edge, and a generous helping of smoked ham, folded to fit inside. </p><p>Watching, Liwei took his, not sensing any danger from it. Half and Half Temp Lobster may be a weird name for a sandwich, but you'll understand by the ingredients. The two sides of the bread was thinly slathered with mayonnaise and butter respectively. There were two types of lobster meat, both different temperatures, pointed out in the name. One part of the lobster was butter poached, hot from the pan. The other part is raw, mixed with mayonnaise, cold yet pleasing. If a hot part of the meat burns your tongue, another cold piece will be beside it, cooling it. It's one big calorie trip, though.</p><p>Hesitating, Pete finally took his sandwich, the Reuben Sandwich. A grilled sandwich, with corned beef, melting swiss cheese, topped with some sauerkraut and a pinkish dressing. He chose one with a simple name and got a simple, good sandwich. Small enough to bite into it with ease but wide to leave you full.</p><p>"You were right, Roland, these do taste normal!" "What did I tell you? Dig in." "Ah, hot-oh, I taste the mayonnaise!"</p><p>Sufficed to say, everyone was surprised and satisfied with the sandwiches.</p><p>While halfway through their lunch, they started their conversation again.</p><p>"Will humans hear us?" "Except the receptionist if she pays close attention to us, no, don't think so."</p><p>"Alright, where should we go next?", Liwei whispered, "Should we ask someone here for recommendations?" "No, that'll attract attention. Humans can tell we're new...ish, here if we asked openly. They could do anything with us given the chance.", Roland murmured. "I agree, we have to keep low and act like we've been here since birth.", Pete unknowingly said with confidence. "Pass by others who are talking about the same products we need. Follow them. That's what I think.".</p><p>"You...seem used to this.", Roland said to Pete. "Have you been here, or...?" "Probably this body's memories.", Pete pointed to himself. "I probably lived here before I became...you know, 'Hameln Infestation'. What kind of name is that?" "Ask San when we go back. He named your Abnormality form, he should know." "Fine...".</p><p>"So...we're going with Pete's plan?", Liwei asked. "Yeah, we are." "That's it." "Lets get going.".</p><p>They left the building, looking back to see if any stalkers followed. There were 2 and were killed immediately by Liwei's bullets. Roland and Pete disposed of the bodies in a garbage dumpster. Besides the fresh scent of blood sticking to them, they're good to go.</p><p>"Humans won't mind the blood, right?" "Have you smelled the others in the restaurant? Killing people is their job." " Can we stop getting distracted? I want finish up and get out of here."</p><p>Scanning the area, the trio were quick to find two humans. One was a small girl, light blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a taller man, dark skin and wearing a orange beanie under a hoodie, for some reason. All of them could instinctively tell that they're going to the place with the products they're looking for. They chose those two to follow (stalk).</p><p>"There's going to be cheap Moonlight Stones at the store. Just screwups from their batch, I bet." " Those things still work, but with minimal power. Better than nothing, Lenny. Come on."</p><p>With their best efforts and overpowered powers, the trio went in undetected. Lenny and Mang-chi could tell that they were being watched, but it's the Backstreets. Of course someone is going to eye them as easy prey. Just for a measure, they sped up their pace, the three followed in tow.</p><p>As they arrived to the front of the store, the duo stopped to take a breather, looking back and seeing nothing. </p><p>"...We were worried for nothing." "People could still be watching us, lets go in." ...They went in, uneventful, unfortunately for you guys.</p><p>The store wasn't as exciting as you thought. It's small, like a convenience store. In fact, it probably <em>is</em> a convenience store. The trio followed them inside, the space quite large than one's thought. When they stepped in, however, they were met with a hostile glare.</p><p>"You...You...!", Lenny pointed at Pete with accusing eyes, "Where the hell have you been in the past 2 years!? You bastard...!" "Lenny, Lenny, hold on!", Mang-chi restrained her with his arms as she flailed with her scalpel blade. A clerk behind a counter ducked down, sensing another bloody fight coming.</p><p>Pete stared at them with surprise and confusion. He turned his head to Roland and Liwei, who shrugged about what's happening. Here's the mind of Pete, a small preview:</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, fuck...so this body knows who they are. God dammit, this is going to get complicated...Is it just us? I saw the clerk, but...yeah, it's just us. Should I just act like I know them? It'd be rude to my previous self, though...What the fuck should I do? Maybe I should just be straight with them... Yeah, if they don't stop, I'll just kill them... That's fair, right? Isn't it? It should be okay, since the clerk expects it...No, San said to not cause trouble...Lets just be honest. Yeah. Okay."</em>
</p><p>"Who are you guys?" "Huh?" "Did we met before? How do you know me?"</p><p>" Do act like you don't know us!", Lenny yelled at him. "We were supposed to be a group, and you just...left and disappeared! Did you joined a Wing or Syndicate without telling us!?" "I wouldn't be here if I did.". " We need answers. Answers on how and why you left.", though still holding on to Lenny, Mang-chi shares the same glare as her, but more subtle and calmer. </p><p>"...You guys really want to know, huh.". <em>"What the hell do I say now!?"</em></p><p>He really isn't sure what to say about the situation right now. Pete was never an explainer in the first place. </p><p>"Hey, uh, please don't treat us like we don't exist."</p><p>The sudden voice of Liwei called for their attention. "I'm sure we can talk about our circumstances, but we need to do it in an empty place. What says you?"</p><p>A quiet atmosphere formed until broken at it's peak, Lenny and Mang-chi whispering to themselves. "We need answers...Pete doesn't seemed to be lying about not knowing us, some sort of amnesia?", Mang-chi questioned. "I don't think so...there's no way a Wing or Syndicate could produce an amnestic that can wipe away an entire person's memory.", Lenny replied, "I remember about that Tree of Light at the time he left. Something involved with it?" "It could be...lets accept the offer.".</p><p>The whispered conversation was not as quiet as the two expected, as all the beings inside the store heard them clearly. "If you're okay with talking, lets go to a more silent place.". Roland summons a black hole, frightening the Rats and the random clerk. "W-What the hell-" "Trust me. Things will be more understandable if you go in with us.", Pete assured them. </p><p>The worst case scenario for Lenny and Mang-chi were the two being killed for nothing, as livestock. The moment they saw the black hole, they couldn't turned back or else be killed, courtesy by the empty stares of the black haired men next to Pete. "I'll go in first, just to show you it's safe.". Pete walked into the void, leaving not a trace behind. The other Abnormalities watched the Rats, not wanting them to flee.</p><p>With a deep breath, Mang-chi slowly steps forward, with a heavy pressure forcing him to. "I-I'm going in.". Like their former leader, he left without a trace. Lenny quivered, finally realized her sudden temper at Pete could cost her life, including Mang-chi's. (Her anger is justified, but they're not actually planning to kill them. Only if necessary.) While she doesn't mind if they die, she doesn't want to die to Pete only for "livestock". (They're misunderstanding the situation.).</p><p>"Are you going to go in? I think you're smart enough to know if you don't.", Roland warned. Liwei starts to cock his gun, still staring at the small girl. The stares of the two is getting too much for her to handle. Enough that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Lenny wouldn't let them drop. She can't show weakness to the end, is what she promised herself. "...I'm going.".</p><p>Footsteps that seemed to take forever, two men leading a girl into a black hole and in a convenience store, no less. Just as she walked in, the two men followed, the hole closing behind.</p><p>With all that happened, all of them seemed to forgot about the nameless clerk from the desk, peeking and seeing the whole thing.</p><p>"...Holy shit.".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Olga: What the fuck is with that cliff hanger? And why is the first part about sandwiches?</p><p>...I was having a writer's block. And I haven't ate a sandwich in 2 years.</p><p>Xiao: You can't be serious. Are we making Arcs now?<br/>Olga: Arcs?<br/>Xiao: Arcs, you know, like story arcs?<br/>Olga: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, thatttt? Oh,  yeahhhhhhhhhhhh...<br/>Philip: You have to excuse Olga, she's always drunk.</p><p>I know. At least introduced Roland's, Pete's, and Liwei's abilities as clearly as I can, right?</p><p>Philip: Yes, that's good. You're satisfied with that, are you?</p><p>Of course I am. Liwei's an unlimited bullet machine, Pete's a rat hive mind, and Roland's making voids. You can't get clearer than that. Oh yeah, here's a fun fact.</p><p>Roland has an entire closet for nearly everyone from the Nerve inside one of his voids. It was created due to Olga vomiting at times and needing to change clothes, but some Agents seeing the use of it convinced Roland to store extras, just in case they needed it one day. </p><p>Olga: Yeah, it's-it's super helpful for me- urk.<br/>Philip: Wait, hold on, let me call Roland and- DON'T VOMIT HERE-<br/>Uhhhhhhhhhhh... well, that's it. See you next time.<br/>Philip: HOW DID YOU GET IT ON THE CEILING!? Oh god, STOP-</p><p>See you next time.<br/>-END NOTE-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>